1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to storage and/or transportation systems and, in particular, to trailers.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional trailers may be attached to an automobile to allow the automobile to tow the trailer. Some known trailers have a relatively large size, which may allow the trailer to hold a large number of items or larger items. These relatively large trailers, however, may be difficult to maneuver and store. Other known trailers may have a relatively small size, which may be more easily maneuvered and stored than larger trailers. Disadvantageously, the smaller trailers may not be able to hold as many items and/or as large of items as the larger trailers.